


Broken

by Miss_nightshade



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Bulimia, Bunker Ending (Far Cry), Deputy | Judge joins Project at Eden's Gate, Developing Friendships, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, No Smut, Overdosing, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Second Chances, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, implied parent/child incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: The collapse has begun and following unfortunate events, Rook is now trapped in a bunker with her four 'favorite' people in the world. It soon becomes painstakingly obvious that Rook is severely hurting, and they are a part of the reasons why.Aka, the seeds find themselves regretting their actions towards Rook.Might Add a second part, but it depends.**For updates on my writing status please check out my profile. It explains in a little more detail as to why I'm not posting anything as of late. But in short, I am still active and would love to hear from you. Xx





	1. Broken

**BEFORE READING, THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN, SO FAR IS HAS GONE FROM THE 2,265 WORD STORY YOU CAN READ BELOW, TO AN UPDATED VERSION WITH 5,578 WORDS AND COUNTING. YOU CAN STILL READ THIS ONE, HOWEVER, A NEW VERSION IS COMING VERY SOON**.

* * *

It wasnt often that the seed family found themselves regretting their actions. They truly believed that their intentions were right, that they were pure and honest. And if they were wrong, they simply didn't care, didn't regret it. Joseph had been correct about the collapse, Jacob was right in believing in his brothers and that society would crumble as it had in the past, faith didn't have anything other than her faith in Joseph and she definitely didn't regret any of that and John was correct when he said that only those who atoned would be saved and walk through to the new world. All the sinners, excluding those who had been forcefully 'saved', had died in the aftermath of the bombs dropping.

But they all found themselves regretting the same thing. The same thing, that kept them awake at night, listening to her screams and cries. They regretted Rook, and everything they had done to her, or 'for' her. Luckily or Unluckily, depending on how you look at it, Rook was locked in a bunker with the Seeds. Trapped in Dutch's bunker for the next seven years of her life, if she made it that long, with the only people on the earth who utterly terrified her.

She'd tried her best to stay out of their way, hoping that they would forget she existed and let her go on living her life, with or without the resistance. This whole mess started when Staci insisted she tagged along to go and arrest the seeds. Considering he was her partner and a senior officer, she couldn't refuse him, especially when the sheriff agreed. Rook only put the cuff on Joseph after the marshall screamed at her to do so. She only ran becasue of the terrifying way Joseph had looked at her when she was trapped in the helicopter, scared of what his intentions were. She still remembers the face of the first Peggy, the first person she killed, the only person, was barely a man, still had childlike features and an innocent look in his eyes. It haunts her dreams, along with everything else. She had wanted none of this and yet she was given, forced to take, all of it.

Rook had tried to remain her sweet, childish self. The first thing she had done when Dutch released her from his bunker was travel back to her house just outside of falls end and retrieve her white lace dresses, opting to wear them instead of some god awful tactical gear she couldn't stand.

She then journeyed into falls end hoping to see her friends, only to be met with gunfire and the high of a bliss bullet. She woke up terrified after being dunked underwater, twice. She was then rescued by the pastor, a close friends of hers who always looked out for the younger, naive girl.

Terrified and traumatised by the experience she fled to faiths region. Only to get scared again, this time by faith's so-called 'Angels' and the weird trip she'd had when she'd been under the powers of the bliss.

She was in Jacobs region for no more than a day, only there to rescue Hurk and cheeseburger, however, before she could leave, she came face to face with one of jacobs chosen who took her back to the centre with him. Rook was trapped in Jacobs cages for about a three weeks before she was small enough to slip through the gaps in the cage and she ran like hell to get out of his region.

Rook had no idea what she was going to do at that point, everything was terrifying to her. John seemed like he wanted her to say yes to more than one thing, and in rooks opinion, those things were far from pure. Jacob was a big brute of a man who scared her with just one look at him. but then the wolves and the mind control just added to the fear factor that was Jacob Seed. Faith, she actually liked but the angels were a huge problem for her. And joseph, oh joseph, put the fear of God in her. being able to control all those people with just a few words. So, she opted to just stay on Dutch's island. With the occasional visits from her friends.

But then the collapse came, and the nearest bunker for the seed to get to in time just so happened to be Dutch's. Jacob stormed in, in all his glory and took out Dutch in a matter of seconds. Rook ran and locked herself in the kitchen area, hiding under the table as the others joined their brother in the bunker. They soon noticed Rooks shaking form under the table but thankfully weren't able to get in.

It was close to four weeks of rook being locked in the kitchen, and the seed living off water from the bathroom Before Faith began to beg her. every night like clockwork Faith would show up at the door and ask rook if she'd come out of hiding space. Over the week's rook had turned the kitchen/living space into her own little area. By moving the furniture around and placing most of it in a corner creating herself a little den to hide in. It was on the fourth day of Faiths begging that she noticed the small but reasonable amount of food waiting for her. That's when Joseph started to visit Rook, he would say grace and thank her for the food, before returning to his brothers and sister. And after a few days, he started reading to her from his book, just until she fell asleep.

It was on week five that Jacob found rook, hanging from one of the pips in the celling, Kitchen door wide open. he was quick in screaming for his brothers and cutting her down. He gently placed her on the floor and started CPR. lucky he was just in time to save her, as she came around coughing and gasping for air, only to fall back into unconsciousness, this time though she was breathing.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Father?" 

"I dont know Faith. She's in God's hands now". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you would like to read a second part please do say so. And if you have any ideas on what might happen in the hypothetical second part, I'd love to hear them.


	2. What’s Next

**What you could read next...**

**Completed stories;**

**Only You** \- A week following the deputy's death, a letter arrives at the veteran center addressed to Jacob.

 **Forgive me** \- The Deputy cheats on John. Embarrassed and burdened by what she has done, she writes to John before she flees the county.

 **Little Lamb: Backstories** \- This is the backstory for the Story Little Lamb if you haven't read that story I would suggest reading this one first given that this is Rooks back story after all. Rook is found wandering the woods, surviving off of the land and what she can get her hands on. Luckily for her, someone catches sight of Rook, rummaging through a deserted cabin, looking for food and clothing. The woman calls the only person she trusts to help... The Father, Joseph Seed.

 **Broken** \- The collapse has begun and following unfortunate events, Rook is now trapped in a bunker with her four 'favorite' people in the world. It soon becomes painstakingly obvious that Rook is severely hurting, and they are a part of the reasons why. Aka, the seeds find themselves regretting their actions towards Rook.

* * *

**Ongoing stories;**

**Little Lamb** \- Jacob has been in love with his sweet little lamb for about a year or so, and yet he’s only ever spoken three words to her in that time. He finds himself sinning more and more each day, for her touch, for her warmth, for her everything. Envy, Greed, and Lust, surrounds him each time he lays eyes on her tiny frame. His only problem is the two-decade age gap and the way he's convinced himself he's not worth her love.

 **Gloria Regali** \- Gloria Regali is an Alternate universe, set in a fantasy world where creatures like werewolves and dark/light fae exist. Dutch is the king of the kingdom known as Resistentiam. A small but powerful nation with a royal bloodline going back almost three thousand years. They are on one side of the war. On the other side of the war is the Kingdom called New Eden, ruled over by King Joseph, Known to the common folk as the Father. Having been going at each other throats for years, the two kingdoms finally agree to a peace treaty. A marriage, a union between the two royal families. The only one suitable for the 'position' is Dutch's second eldest daughter, Princess Rook, known in both kingdoms as the fallen angel.

 **Honor Her** \- It all happened so fast, a spray of bullets, the flash of a grenade and there she was laying there motionless. A child's body under hers, thankfully protected, but at what cost. Aka, Rook dies and no one can deal with it sanely.

 **Instincts** \- That day in the church no one had a clue, not until the helicopter started going down, and Rook screamed out for god to save her baby. Now on the run and scared, with her first child on the way. Rook can do nothing but hide until her child is born, and then hopefully she'll be able to make her way out of the godforsaken county. One small problem though, the seeds are after her and the baby growing inside of her. Hopefully, Rook's secret will get her out of this mess. Aka Rook is pregnant and a werewolf on the run from the seeds.

 **Sacrifice** \- After being allowed safe haven in John's Bunker, everything seems to be going fine for Rook and her friends. That is until the bunker door refuses to close... On its own that is. Aka, Rook sacrifices herself for her friends and family.

 **The Family** \- This story follows the mother of the project at Eden’s Gate, a woman once known as Rook, an ex-deputy to the hope county sheriff department. Dutifully standing beside her husband on the day of his arrest, Rook cause a little bit of a commotion, which in turn leads to the marshal placing her under arrest, along with her husband. One thing leads to another and the mother finds herself a prisoner of war. Alone and scared without the guidance of her church and husband, Rook must find a way to survive on her own, a way that stops all this unnecessary slaughter and brings her back to her family.

 **The All-Mother** \- A pregnant and scared Deputy, swallows her pride and surrenders herself in hopes of saving her child. The idea of a pregnant Rook gives the Father some rather sinful ideas about her purpose in the project. Aka, the brothers deem Rook a good breeder for the next generation of Peggies.

_****Warning; Please don't read if any of the tags upset or offend you, it will not be my fault if you do. it is marked as explicit for a reason. This is for Kinktober and has been requested but they wish to remain anonymous.** _

**The Mother** \- The Mother is an A/B/O alternate universe where Rook just so happens to be the Omega that the Peggies refer to as 'The Mother, who will bring the collapse so she may create a new world for all her children'. There's one small, tiny issue though, she's scented Staci as her Alpha, and the two share a deep bond. In this story an Omega in a one in a billion thing, and as a result, they are practically worshipped, another reason is that only Omegas can create Omegas. Something that will be priceless once the collapse has passed. Given the rarity in omegas, they had evolved, over time, so that they can take multiple mates and bonds, to better help the dying breed.

* * *

_**Coming soon** \- (You can comment and vote on which of these you'd like to see first)_

**S(he)'s Br(ok)en** \- A one-shot for each of the seed brothers, based upon a break-up and post break up type setting. The actions that led up to it and the final outcome for the relationship.

 **People aren't good, I'm not good** \- Rook is a dark character, not caring about herself only those around her. She's a witch with dark abilities. She walks with the dead and is dead herself. Beliving herself incapable of love and being loved, she shuts herself off to the thought of it, until a young child within the project opens her eyes.

 **My Little Pup** \- After the death of her parents in a horrific accident, Angel's separation anxiety flairs up again. Given that she is not in the best state of mind, her brothers decide to fly her out to them in Hope County, Montana. Knowing that she is essentially a fish out of water, her oldest brother uses his close friendship with the father to arranges for his siblings to take her under their wings.

 **One of a kind** \- Rook is the Seed's long-awaited soulmate, only she isn't bonded to just them.

 **Our Pure angel** \- The Collapse comes early, and given the circumstances, the seeds are forced to take shelter in a supposedly abandoned bunker, turns out the bunker isn't actually abandoned and is the secret home to Rook and his baby sister.

 **The Lonely God** \- Rook's a god. The voice joseph hears is the creator, the god's god. only those with celestial blood can hear its voice.

 **Will the circle be unbroken?** \- Seeds having a sister who was lost when they were separated. Only for her to turn out to be the deputy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 
> 
> If anyone would like to do a gift swap with me just ask down in the comments, I'm hoping that this will help me get out of my writer's block.   
> xx


End file.
